You would think people would actually know
by Bat-dove
Summary: You would think people would actually notice one little secret they really don't try and keep a secret... It just happens. At least in Flash's case. Who knew? High T rating for bra shopping and periods.
1. Chapter 1

John and Shayera

"Look, I don't tell you how to live your life so don't tell me how to live mine."

"But this is-"

"Question. I am your cousin._ Your_ cousin. For god sakes man I can handle my life. I've made it through just fine."

"Yes and have gotten into some… situations."

"For god's sakes man let it go. That was one time. One freakin time!"

"And that-"

"Was well worth it. I have it covered Vic. Don't be such a mother hen. That was Barry's job. And now somehow is collaboration between Batman and John with a side of Shayera and Di, with Superman and J'onn kind of just watching taking more of an active civilian role."

"Are you saying I can't be concerned about my favorite cousin?"

"Pft. I'm your only cousin Vic."

"More reason," he said leaning close to the other's face, "For me to protect you."

"That's what Wing and Arrow said. Don't tell me _you're _on board with that too."

"Then I won't."

"DAMN YOU! VIC!"

-.-

"Has anyone seen Flash?" asked John realizing how _calm_ it was at the Watchtower. A rare and almost ominous uncomfortable feeling that was not to be truly allowed on board the ship. Flash was one of the even more rare beings that was able to keep this ominous feeling at bay. And even though he wasn't there he was always sending a feeling of craziness and chaos with whatever adventure he had on Earth, only to be calmed by some sort of calamity or attack. Mostly being a Doomsday of sorts.

"Not since last week," Shayera said sitting down at the table with him. John sighed as his eyes instinctively darted around the mess hall looking for their scarlet clad friend. And there was no familiar blur of bright red inhaling food anywhere.

"Huh. I know he's not scheduled to work but normally he still shows up if only to make mess with Batman," he said with a smile thinking about all the oddball times he'd show up, somehow manage to drag Batman, and leave with a smile and have Batman looking somewhat annoyed and mortified. How Flash was able to make _Batman_ of all people look mortified was beyond him. Although he did overhear one conversation that had results of making Batman looking mortified when Night wing showed up and asked for some sort of package.

He had said it was for a friend. Batman asked who. Night wing said WW. John was still trying to figure it out.

"Well Flash has two weeks request for leave. It's nothing out of the ordinary," Shayera said referring to the fact that heroes normally did not stop in at the Watchtower during an extended leave.

"It's Flash though. He's always here if he's not in Central running around saving cats from trees," he said simply also bring up Flash's bright and extremely social personality. He would always be there to chat whether you wanted him or not.

"Alright John. We can go check up on him."

"We don't know where he lives," John stated. Shayera shrugged her shoulders.

"How hard can it be to find a guy running at ridiculous speeds in bright red spandex helping people?" she asked. John smiled.

"Good point."

-.-

"Dammit Dick! I thought I told you to stop coming into my house unless I invite you!"

"Sorry! Yeesh! How was I supposed to know that you were indecent?"

"You could have called you moron. Do they not have phones in Bludhaven? Or as bats in general? My god I swear you are as bad as Bruce. You have my stuff?"

"Funny how you can switch topic so fast and yes. Straight from the Big Bat himself."

"My god. You couldn't go get this yourself?"

"Nope. It's funnier knowing that Batman did anyway."

"Batman? Or Bruce?"

"Bruce. But hey no one is _really_ going to question it. I mean really…"

"Alright I get your point. God you guys just have to make it complicated."

"I think you're more to blame because you won't get this yourself…"

"Hello? Remember what happened the _last_ time I was caught getting this stuff?"

Richard cringed as a memory slipped to the forefront of his mind.

"Right. Well, I'll call later. We need to hang out more. I personally think you like my old man more than me with all the time you spend with him in the tower."

"Kay. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!"

-.-

"Remember when I said that it would be easy to find him?" Shayera grumbled flying over Central with John.

"Yeah."

"I take that back. Where is he?" she growled. Normally this wouldn't ruffle her feathers but it had been a week since she had seen her favorite idiot brother and she was getting worried dammit!

"Lantern? Hawkgirl?" said a familiar voice. They flew down onto the roof of a nearby building where Night wing stood grinning.

"Now what brings you two here to Central?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Flash. Where is he?"

"What makes you think I know?" he questioned feigning innocence. John gave his famous marine glare at the young adult.

"You and Batman have the location of every heroes home. If you're here and Flash isn't out that means Flash is at home," he deduced. Night wing began a slow sarcastic clap.

"Bravo. Looks like we have another runner for 'World's greatest detective'," he laughed.

"Where is he?!" Shayera said pulling out her mace. Night wing put his hands up showing no sign of aggression.

"Easy. If you must know, Flash lives about two blocks from here. Brick apartment. Kinda on the small side. Third floor. Room 314. You can't miss it," he said with a shit eating grin before jumping off the roof into an alley.

"He's as annoying as Batman," Shayera grumbled. John sighed.

"At least we know where to go now," he said floating toward the location.

-.-

"Where in the world is my wrap?"

-.-

"312, 313. Ah. 314," John said as he and Shayera approached the modest apartment dwelling. They looked at each other before John started knocking. Inside they heard scuffling of feet across the floor. The door swung open with a very angry looking person.

"WHAT NOW WING!? Oh, John, Shay. What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh…,"John gaped rather unintelligently.

"No matter. Get in here you two before someone notices!" hissed the person as they dragged the dumbfounded John and confused Shayera into the dwelling, "Yeesh. You _people_ and your bad timing."

"Who are you?" Shayera growled coming out of her stupor. Her eyes glaring at the person in front of her. The person cocked a brow.

"What are you… oh right, you guys haven't seen me in my civvies," they smiled gesturing at themselves.

"C-c-c-civvies! You're a freaking tranny!" John yelled.

"I'm a wh-?" the person paused before smacking John, "I am not! How dare you! John, in a world like ours you freak out over a little thing called gender and protection?! Shayera please hit him."

"I'm still trying to understand this. You're a girl?"

Flash frowned and crossed her arms, cocking her hip slightly to the left.

"Yes. I'm a girl. I thought you guys knew," she said calming down.

"You flirt with all the girls-"

"Told you before John, I'm bisexual. Is it really that hard to follow?" she said walking into the kitchen and grabbing a Coke.

"But why is Flash then…?" Shayera began not sure how to ask.

"Why is Flash a 'guy'? Well that's an interesting story that involves my uncle and the big Bat," she said sitting down, taking a gulp of her drink, "Back when I first got my powers, there wasn't very many female heroes. Heck, it was pretty much unheard of. So when I wanted to be a hero, my uncle went psychotic mother hen more and told me no, saying there was no way he was going to let his niece out to fight villains."

Shayera scoffed at the notion.

"Well, I still had the powers so I needed to learn to control them. So he took me to Gotham to work with Batman for control where Joker happened to attack and actually capture both Batman and my uncle. Since I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing I decided to get a lot of padding and wear what I could to protect myself. This ironically included a cup I found figuring 'never too little'. Then I ran in, tripped over a bunch of Joker's crap, got caught myself but ended up distracting the Joker long enough so Batman and my uncle could escape, free me and catch the Joker. After that the news got ahold of rumors of a 'Kid Flash', a young _boy_ following in the footsteps of Flash."

"The idea just stuck. It was just a rumor until one of the rogues caught me. It was James. He was the one who told the rogues I wasn't just an idea. He even brought me over to their hang out a few times, but given I couldn't tell them who _I_ was, James made me wear this get up he made over a few weeks for me to wear as a hero since I was 'their' baby. Then Flash found out," Flash sighed rather embarrassed.

"It was then that I became a hero. So Flash could keep his eye on me. Though I still went out as a boy for my safety."

"So you had a reason for your way of dressing?" John asked. Flash nodded making John release a sigh of release. But Shayera looked pissed.

"Your villains know?" she questioned. Flash averted her green eyes.

"Ah, well… You see… I went to school with James and Hartley so they figured it out real early and became instantly over protective. Also Cold knows because of Golden Glider and the incident that shall not be named," she said in a way that sparked curiosity and instilled fear at the same time.

"I think it should be Flash," she said, "Obviously we don't know you as well as we thought."

"Wally. My name is Wally. Not Flash. And if you want to know about… _that_ particular adventure you should probably ask Di. She was there too."

"Diana _knows?_" John questioned. Wally sighed and leaned back taking another gulp of her coke.

"Yeah, and Batman, J'onn, Night Wing, Red Arrow, Supergirl and Question all know. Welcome to the club, you two," she said with a trademark Flash grin.

"Really?" questioned John.

"Yep. You are part of a _very_ exclusive club," Wally said.

"Actually I was thinking more on the fact that Super_girl_ knows," he said with a smirk. Wally grinned back.

"Bats and I are seeing how long it's gonna take Big Blue to figure it out. I think he even bet Bat butler on when they think he'll figure it out," she laughed making the other two heroes laugh too.

-.-

Night Wing

"Robin, this is Kid Flash," Batman said lightly pushing on the back of his young ward towards the other child. Kid Flash smiled, pearly white teeth gleaming in the Gotham night air and green eyes peering into young Robin as if trying to dissect his very soul.

"Hi!" Kid Flash squeaked in a girly manner running up and grabbing Robin's hand.

"Hi," Robin said trying to sound older than he was. The other just laughed at him.

"Hey Flash! Can we patrol Gotham together?" Kid Flash asked zipping up the Scarlet Speedster. Flash sucked in air between his teeth and glanced over at Batman. Robin raised a brow.

"C'mon Batman," Robin said trying to help the other younger hero out, "I'm sure we'll be fine," he said with a cheeky grin. Kid Flash grinned back.

"Yah! C'mon. I promise nothing will happen to my lil' brother Flash," Kid Flash said throwing an arm around Robin. The Dark Knight gave the speedster a look.

"What? I think it's adorable. You should've _seen_ Speedy when he met kid," he answered with a cocky grin.

"But I really don't know you," Robin said shyly.

"S'okay! We're in the hero biz. Things are _always_ different."

"Okay big bro," Robin said joining in. Kid Flash gave a look of confusion.

"Um… okay? That's gonna be kind of hard being your brother given that I'm a girl."

And with that, the Boy Wonder, who fought psychotic clowns with knife fetishes, men with split personalities, fear itself, fainted. Flash whistled in amusement.

"Takes a _real_ man to faint like that!"

-.-

J'onn

"Flash?"

"Yeah man?"

"Are you a woman?"

"…"

"…"

"YES! Finally! Someone who can easily figure it out!" Flash said running up and hugging the poor unprepared Martian. He did not know Flash well, only knowing him for a few days. He knew the speedster was spunky but this was ridiculous.

"How'd you figure it out?" she asked with a grin.

"Your presence matches more of Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman rather than Batman, Green Lantern or Superman."

"Oh. A Martian thing then. Okay. Carry on!"

-.-

Red arrow/Speedy/Roy Harper

Roy looked at the speedster in front of him that he had to babysit on account of one "lovely" broken arm.

"You tried to sneak up on Grodd? What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at his pseudo sibling. He normally would think brother. But given some resent events he was starting to question Wally's gender/sexuality. Including flirting with different guys at the mall.

"I was strapped for time!"

Roy snorted, "Never thought I'd hear _that_ one."

"Har-dee-har. Pass the popcorn would you?" Wally asked.

Roy handed the speedster the bowl in which was inhaled just moments later.

"Black hole," Roy grunted. This was followed by Wally childishly sticking his tongue out at Roy for a moment before clutching his stomach. Roy raised a brow.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked jokingly. Wally sent Roy a sad death glare before doubling over. Roy inched closer to the fellow ginger and jumped back as Wally bolted to the bathroom.

"Oh, something didn't agree. That's a first," he grunted. The room was eerily quiet until Wally called for Roy.

"Um... Roy? I need you to call Uncle Barry," Wally squeaked.

"Wally?" Roy asked jumping to his feet going into worried big brother mode, "What's wrong? What's going on in there?"

"Nothing you need to worry abou-"

"Bull. Wally what is going on in there," he said jiggling the handle. He could hear Wally move quickly in the bathroom.

"NO! Don't come in here!" Wally yelled making Roy more worried. Realizing the door was locked, he rammed the door making it fall. He then realized that he had walked in on something he did not want to see. Blood. And it wasn't from an injury...

Roy paled but remained upright.

"I'll-I'll go see if Canary left anything," he grumbled leaving quickly leaving a flushed Wally.

-.-

Diana

Despite having a slight dislike of man's world she enjoyed looking around their various stalls of merchandise. She had actually come planet side to get civilian clothes so she wouldn't need to keep borrowing Canary's clothes. She was not as fond of leather as her fellow hero. She had stopped in various stories now entering one that seemed specialized in sleep clothes and undergarments. She idly walked around bumping into another woman.

"Sorry," Diana said.

"No problem," the woman grinned sheepishly not looking at Diana. The woman was much younger than herself. Maybe about twenty years old. She had short vibrant red hair and a spray of freckles across her nose. Her electric eyes zipped up to a lacy bra before grabbing instead a simple sport's bra. She seemed somewhat unhappy and yet thrilled at the same time.

"Is that a good style?" she asked. The girl looked up at her for a second, her eyes twinkling with revelation soon hidden in the bright mossy jungle.

"If you're active. I'm a runner so I need some serious support. You though," she said taking a step back, "Could pull off some _really_ nice ones."

"Nice ones?"

"Bras. And sexy ones at that," she said muttering to herself. She looked back up at Diana and blushed slightly, "Sorry. Went off ranting again."

"It's not a problem. I am having trouble selecting."

"Get out. Really? I mean with girls like yours I would think you've been hear at _least_ a few times in your life," she grinned. Diana shook her head.

"I'm not from... around here," she stated delicately. The red head nodded.

"Okay. Well, the help here should be able to get your measurements so that shouldn't be a problem-"

"Wally?"

The girl yipped and tried to hide behind a rack of pajamas before a busty blond walked over and grabbed her forearm.

"Eh-heh-heh, Hey Lisa. What are you doing here?" Wally asked nervously.

"Oh a girl has her needs," she said with a laugh. Diana felt herself tense up. She felt oddly protective of the red haired girl who was trying to distance herself from the blonde.

"Look Lisa I really need to-"

"Oh no you don't. You have been spending _way_ too much time with those boys. We need to have a good old fashioned girl's night," she said happily, "Don't make me kidnap you."

Diana relaxed a little thinking it was a joke. But Wally paled.

"Lisa, you really shouldn't," she began before Lisa zipped off with her out of the store. Faster than a normal person. In fact her movements reminded her of one of Flash's villains. Golden Glider. Her eyes widened in revelation and tore after the poor girl.

She flew quickly and soon caught up with Glider to a unique sight.

"LISA! THAT WAS WONDIE! She's probably going to chase us down and there is going to be hell!"

"Oh relax Flashy and get changed," she grinned throwing something at Wally.

"Really?"

"Flash is more fun to fight. And you've been spending more time with the guys. Whatever happened to a _girl's_ rumble?"

Diana gaped as she saw the girl in a flash become the Flash.

"Alright let's do this," she said.

"Flash?" said a Diana zipping down to him. Before Flash could blink she removed the mask. Behind was Wally. Lisa smiled.

"I love being a part of the crazy."

-.-

Superman

"...And further more Flash you need to act like a man and focus," Superman stated angrily unaware of the snickering from John, Shayera and Diana and the slight grins from both J'onn and even more surprisingly Batman. Flash however had her arms cross and a more annoyed than life look on her face.

"Look as much as I'd love to hear this well-rehearsed speech on how I need to be a man," more snickers from John and Shayera, "I really need to go."

"Go where exactly?" he questioned. Wally had a pained look on his face.

"Trust me. Batman can vouch for me!" he squeaked. Superman looked over at Batman who looked over at Wally.

"Early?"

Flash nodded, "I don't pick Bats."

"You can go," he said creating a familiar gale from the rushing of a speedster.

"You all go too easy on him. He needs to learn to focus," Superman said leaving the conference room. The other founders looked at each other.

"Someone jumped on their minstrel cycle and ran his ass over," Shayera remarked crudely.

"Yeah. And thy name is Flash," Diana added.

"Amen," John quipped. J'onn merely nodded.

"Dumbass," Batman muttered under his breath.

**Nine and a half pages of 'I'm bored… I wonder what I could write' syndrome has now passed. I hope you have enjoyed the stupidity and will not kill me by chopping my body into microscopic pieces to be fed to plankton to be eaten by fish to be eaten by even bigger fish and then end up on some old guy's plate to be served with slaw. I hate slaw.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So how do you do it?" Shayera asked Wally as she was about to take a bite of her Cup-o-noodles.

"Do what Shay?" she asked. Shayera had gradually grown used to seeing Wally as a girl over the span of a few months. Granted she referred to Flash as her little _brother_ and Wally as her little sister but for the most part it was normal.

"Pretend to be someone you're not," she said. Wally raised her brow genuinely confused.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said innocently portraying her "Flash" like personality.

"Being Flash and… well you," she said gesturing at Wally. She tilted her head slightly and looked down at her chest.

"Trust me. That's nothing. I've had weirder. Like the time that Night Wing was trying to get this chick away from him _so_, he snuck over to my senior prom that I was dragged to by Hartley and James in a frilly princess because "_you only get to have _one_ senior prom and you are _not_ going to miss it"_ and became my "date" with a crap ton of pictures including some with James and Hartley trying to pull me away from Wing… and what do you mean by pretend to be someone I'm not?" she whined.

"Flash is carefree and spirited. When you're at work you're calm and collected," Shayera explained. Wally nodded her head.

"At least I'm not as bad as Batman. What I do _is_ me. Just two different parts. But if you know me at work… I'm not as different from Flash. I just play up my brains a bit there and focus on the task at hand. Really I am part of a team that requires me to be focused, everyone looking at a picture differently to find what it really is. Just like when I'm Flash."

"Alright… and this prom thing?"

Wally's cheeks gained a healthy pink tint that hid a few of her freckles.

"Like I said. Not my idea."

"Wally. Need a favor!" a familiar voice cried out. Wally groaned leaning back in her seat.

"Would it KILL you to call before you come over?"

"Aw, but I wanted to surprise you," a civilian Night Wing said walking into the room, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"A real surprise would be to call ahead of time," Wally grumbled making Shayera laugh.

"Details," Night Wing said waving his hand dismissively before pulling Wally to her feet, "Sorry Hawk girl. Bats kind of _needs _Wally."

"He does? Or you do Boy Blunder?" she questioned as she was being dragged out of her own house, Shayera sitting there confused.

Hours later.

"I hate you," Wally grumbled crossing her arms.

"Love you too sis," Dick said placing a kiss on her temple. She smacked him away and he just laughed.

"Back off Casanova or I'll get Roy _and_ Barbra to kick your ass," she said getting into a mock fighting position. Dick put up his hands in defeat.

"Alright." Dick put up his hands in defeat.

"Alright. _Yeesh_. It's not that bad."

Wally raised her brow in annoyance at him.

"Not that bad? You're not the one in a dress Mister. And god this jewelry is annoying," she complained pulling at a necklace that was gotten for her to assist in blending in with high society, "Why the hell am I here anyway?" she questioned.

"Because I'm going to be busy and so is Bruce and _someone _has to keep Superman away from Luthor."

Her eyes widened comically.

"Ah hell no," she remarked, "You're giving me that job? Couldn't you get Roy to do it?"

"Queen's coming."

"Oh. Oliver troubles. _Again_? Sometimes I wonder if he really is still seventeen."

"Yeah so… for the sake of questioning… you're my friend-"

"Duh."

"And Oliver's niece."

"Have I told you today how much I _hate_ you?"

"Yes Wally. Yes you have. And I'm sure that you'll hate Roy too."

"Why?" she asked with a feeling of dread and regret that she even asked.

"He's taking pictures of his favorite _cousin_."

"GOSH DARNIT!"

-.-

"Bruce why would you even invite Luthor?" he asked quietly as people arrived.

"I am Bruce Wayne. Not everyone knows about my other life," he growled. Clark frowned as he looked around, "I do have something I need you to do while you are here though."

Clark raised his brow curiously at the civilian Dark Knight, "There is someone here who knows about my other job. This person needs to be protected."

"Bruce?"

"If anything happens you will have Kryptonite shoved down your throat," he said with a smile. Clark paled.

"Who is this?"

"A friend of Richard's."

"Bruce," Clark said with a little more force.

"Remember Barry Allen? The scientist that would help me with catching criminals?" he asked. Clark nodded. He had heard of him. He died though near the same time the second Flash died, "It's his niece."

"Huh. Alright," he said. A nagging feeling began to grow in the back of his mind. He quickly dismissed it as his inner reporter wanting to know how she found out about Batman. He began scoping for anyone who could possibly be her.

It wasn't until his eyes fell on probably the most modest girl there trying to hit Dick on the head only to be restrained by Roy with Barbra Gordon laughing. She wasn't in something that would normally stand out. It was a simple yellow-green dress that seemed to blend in with the walls around her. Its style seemed to match that of a sleeveless turtleneck. He began walking over a bit closer to the younger group finding no trouble in listening to them and their little… discussion.

"I am going to kill you!" the girl gritted behind her teeth. She seemed to be a complete contrast to the beginning of the party. Dick and Barbra laughed and Roy was actually smiling despite holding her arms back out of use.

"Be nice Wally. No one here will bite you."

"Until people start getting drunk," Roy quipped. Dick rolled his eyes as she started to try and kick him.

"Damn you! You put me in _heels. _Heels! You know how hard it is to walk in these things!?" she questioned. Barbra put her hand sympathetically on the red head's shoulder.

"They aren't that high Wally. And you don't have to do any dancing," she said.

"Yeah yeah," she said pulling her arms out of Roy's grasp, "I just don't get what I'm _doing_ here."

"Emotional support?" Roy more said than asked looking over at Dick who sported a light blush before walking away with Barbra questioning him.

"Think he'll ask her?"

"I think she'll pry it from him," Roy answered. They both looked at each other and laughed. Before Roy was done Wally added, "Hey isn't that Uncle Ollie?"

Roy's face did a 180 and paled.

"See yah!" he said bolting in the opposite direction. Unfortunately for him Oliver saw him and began running after him. Wally just shook her head.

"I'm related to idiots," she muttered.

"Excuse me," Clark said walking over. She turned her head slightly and paled a bit. A look of surprised annoyance came to her face not bothering to hide any emotion before slipping to a calmer and relaxed look.

"Yes?"

"I'm Clark Kent from the daily planet," he said slipping into reporter mode; the girl's eyes glinted mischievously at him.

"I'm Wally," she said putting her hand out confidently grabbing Clark's into a firm hand shake. He was surprised at how rough her hands were in comparison to many people who showed up at Bruce's events. He felt rough, strong calluses telling him that she wasn't the usual here like Bruce had said. So this was Barry's niece.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Ask away. Though answering _may_ be a bit of a stretch as I have no idea what's even going on here or _why_ I'm here to begin with," she said scratching the back of her head with a confused look on her face.

"Well this is more of about you than anything."

"Huh?"

"You're new to these and I can't say I'm not curious."

"Uh huh," she said all the while thinking about how he reminded her a _little_ too much of Superman. Hell, remove the glasses and… oh.

"So why don't you tell me a little about yourself."

"We work together," she said bluntly berating herself that she did not notice who he was sooner. She wondered if people in Metropolis were stupid if they couldn't figure it out. Obviously so when he had a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry, you live in Metropolis?" he asked.

"Nope. Central City," she said hoping that would be enough explanation. Of course… that didn't really help.

"So you are a fellow reporter?"

"No way. My Aunt was one though. I'm a forensic scientist," she said proudly, "I work with reporters on police reports."

"I see," he said. She looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened slightly seeing a familiar bald man. She frowned. She hated the bat family. Even if they were part of her awkward, crazy and otherwise unexplainable family.

"Hey! Why don't we uh-"

An unbelievably loud rumbling noise penetrated the air as she was talking bring a light blush to her face.

"Why don't we go over and get something to eat," he said. Wally smiled both embarrassed and grateful that she had something to keep him away from Luthor.

Twenty minutes later

Wally blinked confused as to what had happened since she had gotten something to eat there had been a fire, a mob, three robbery attempts and one Super Villain appearance (Luthor doesn't count as he was there on business), quite frankly the only thing that remotely made sense was the red slap mark on Dick's cheek. She would swear it was throbbing. She would have commented on it if Bruce wasn't dragging her away from Clark.

"Bruce!"

"Wally he was flirting with you," he growled quietly leading her away from the confused reporter who was getting an earful from Lois. Wally tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah somehow I just can't see him doing that."

Bruce sighed. She was a flirtatious bisexual girl and she didn't notice. Then again he could be blowing this out of proportion… Nah, he'd rather blame Clark. He would not admit it, but there was a thrill in messing him. Like a brother would. Not that he would know. But it was… _interesting_ to imagine.

"You're only a kid."

"I'm twenty five!" she squeaked. He turned and raised a brow, "Heh heh… in three weeks?" she corrected.

"I thought so. And your little speed show?"

She looked away indifferently, "I needed food. So sue me. Wait no. I can't afford fancy lawyers like you can."

Meanwhile, while Clark was getting yelled at, he was thinking that he'd have to introduce Flash to Wally. She'd be a good influence on him.

**8D? Fail. I wrote this to write of Clark's failure.**


	3. Chapter 3

Orion

"You wanted to talk?" Flash asked zipping up to Orion. They were in the watch tower's cafeteria isolated from the rest of the room by Orion's sheer unwelcoming disposition. Orion merely nodded. Flash smiled and sat down with a mountain of food awaiting its fate to be digested by the speedster of Central.

"Yes," he said bluntly. Honestly he just wanted to understand the enigma of Flash. Flash had proven to be the strangest hero, being able to always remain blissfully happy and relatively free in life that it made Orion wonder about the obviously younger hero. Even more recent when he actually began to "hang out" with the League's speedster. Flash had odd tendencies. Odder than Orion knew of any man.

"What about?" Flash asked.

"How is your… clown villain?" he asked hoping to get an idea from Flash as to who he was.

"Oh. Trickster? Still trying to avoid taking his medicine. He's a good guy and all, even if he _is_ still trying to set me up on a date," Flash muttered quietly.

"A date?" Orion inquired. If an enemy tried to date the enemy, one would have to _change_.

"Oh yeah. Keeps saying '_A nice person like yourself needs to get a boyfriend sis. Unless you want to swing the _other_ way which is cool and all-'_…"

"What?" he asked now genuinely confused. Did Flash's villain call Flash a _girl_? That couldn't be true.

"Yeah. Tricks thinks that he needs to be involved in my love life. Says that the rogues _have_ to approve before I see anyone or they'll kidnap me and go through speed dating all over again."

"He calls you his sister?" Orion asked. Flash blinked.

"Well… yeah. That's what you would call a girl sibling. Not that we're related but he seems to think we're close enough considering we _did_ practically grow up together."

It was this day that many heroes attest to seeing the powerful and greatly feared Orion faint because of the Flash.

No one sat with the Flash outside of the founders, Question and Super girl for two weeks.

Green Arrow

"Ollie, you really don't want to see Wally right now," Roy groaned as he got up from his couch. Unlike the Bat family, Ollie would visit Roy if he was visiting someone up his alley and Roy when talking to many of the members of the league. Wally, The third generation Flash, was one of the exceptions to this rule.

"Why not? Is he hurt or something?" he asked nonchalantly, though Roy knew better. Oliver, Bruce and Barry all had a silent agreement to watch over their "partners" should anything happen to them. Wally was the only one who fell into this category.

"Sort of," Roy said paling slightly. Wally _did_ tend to be in pain about now.

"Sort of? Roy what happened? You didn't take him on one of your busts did you? Roy!" Oliver ranted getting frantic. Roy grunted. He'd rather not explain that he knew a little _personal_ information from his "brother" and no one bothered to tell Oliver.

"No. Wally's a full time now. Just like Dick. Just like me," he said stubbornly.

"Roy. You don't get it. Flash will _kill_ me if anything happens to Wally. Forget the fact that he's dead! He will kill me!"

"It's nothing to worry about. It happens all the time," Roy grunted rolling his eyes. Oliver blinked. His face paled slightly. Contrary to popular beliefs (and Batman… and Roy… and most of the League… and his mother) he was not a stupid man. He recalled strange behavior from them both when Wally was about fifteen. And a strange, lacking of certain items in the house that almost had Dinah ripping him a new one.

"Monthly?" he asked quietly. Roy who was beyond tired only grunted in affirmation not really thinking about what he just confirmed to Ollie.

"Well… At least I know who was using Dinah's… feminine products."

Red Tornado

"Ngh," Wally groaned rolling over onto her side. She was rather sore from last night's apocalypse and various crime robberies around town. Both Wally and her hero work had left her drained to the point she just wanted to vegetate and sleep. She had already raided her recently fully stocked fridge and was now trying to sleep. For reasons she didn't like, she couldn't sleep. There were just certain things that bothered her with sleep. One, she could only sleep with other's around if they made themselves known, two, no food led to no sleep. It was fainting.

She had a feeling it was the former. She may not have filled herself to be full (really, she couldn't anymore) but she was satisfied. That meant that there was someone in the room. And she'd be damned to sleep with them in her apartment watching her like a creeper. She pulled herself out of bed with a groan.

"Dick. I swear this had better be good," she growled. It wouldn't be the first time the bat had snuck into her home for a little sleepover. And if it wasn't him. She had a little Taser that Bruce had given her when she turned eighteen. She walked into the main room and flipped the light on to see a familiar red. It looked similar to her own suit in color. And she was so tired she couldn't really much more than that.

"B-B-Barry?" she chocked, a sticky sob bubbled up in her throat, as tears began to pour out of her eyes blurring her vision even more. She reached forward and hugged the red figure. Never taking into account the figure was metal. She just cried into the chest of the being until she fell asleep. The figure picked her up and placed her back in bed.

"Red Tornado to Watch Tower. Flash is fine. Though apparently female in structure."

"That is accurate," J'onn said over the communication device, "Flash is a girl."

"Noted," Red Tornado stated as he left the building with more or less information on humans thanks to Flash. But prominently, the question of who Barry was remained in Red Tornado's system.

Superman pt two

"Flash. What are you doing?"

"Helping Kara with her make up. Why?"

"How do you know about make up?" he asked thinking he'd regret it.

"My Aunt Iris taught me," Flash answered, "And then I taught Wing and Red."

"You taught them how to apply makeup?" he questioned.

"Yeah. How do you think Richelle and Queenie came to be?" Flash asked rather suggestively waggling red cowl covered brows. Superman pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Couldn't you ask Ma Kara?" Clark asked her. Kara pouted.

"But Flash is better at teaching than Ma," she quipped back crossing her arms. Flash smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know about that Kara. I'm sure Super Ma would be a good teacher."

"Super Ma?" Superman asked not really sure he wanted an answer.

"You're Superman. Ma is your mom. Therefore, Super Ma!" Flash responded with a uniquely Flash smile. Superman just floated away pinching the bridge of his nose. Once he was gone Kara looked up Flash and laughed.

"Ma's got another pie for you."

"Another one. I love pie as much as the next guy, but she'll go broke or grow sick of making pies to satisfy me," Flash said putting her hands up in defense.

"Nonsense, Ma says you need to gain some weight if you're going to get a boyfriend." Flash blushed lightly at the comment.

"Still weird that she knows and Supes doesn't," Flash said softly.

"That's what happens when you spend the night at my house," Kara says with a grin remembering how she was able to con Wally into spaying the night. Which of course led to the whole, Ma figuring out Wally's gender when she changed into her night clothes.

**XP **

**Review! And if you have anyone you want me to do... tell me!  
**


End file.
